Es mi aplanadora
by kokaku
Summary: Mi Segundo fic Esto Esta basado en una fandom 62 minutos ,mas informacion en DA,pero esta es mi vercion  Basado en La Cancion "Es mi aplanadora" de los gemelos kagamine advertecia  YAOI E INCINUACIONES DEL MISMO Y FCs


**Vocaloid **_**No Me Pertenece**_**.**

**31 Minutos **_**No Me Pertenece.**_

**Tj **_**No **_**Me Pertenece, Le Pertenece a **_**muffychan83.**_

**EL resto **_**esta versión**_** de 62 Minutos Me **_**PERTENCE**_

**Salvo **_**Rabanin **_**este le Pertenece **_**girlyclam.**_

31 Minutos Noticiero Favorito y POPULAR Y no precisamente Por Su Noticias O Profesionalismo En Latino América Desde El 2003 Si no la Por Las _Ocurrencias_ Del Elenco Pero Nunca Nada Es Eterno y Como Siempre Como Cual a Rey Prepara al Príncipe Nuestras Estrellas Preparaban a Su herencia En Este Caso _Sus Hijos_

Empezando Por Tulio y Bodoque

Empezando Por Taílo Primogénito De Esta Nueva Generación De Bodoques De 17 Casi 18 Alto casi Rebasando a Su Padre Por Unas fibras De Su Cabello Rojo Con La Parte Baja De La Puntas Negras, Piel Blanca Pero Un Poco Mas Tostada Con Unas Pequitas Poseedor (A diferencia De Tulio ) De Unos Ojos Plateados (Bodoque Maldijo ala Genética Por Unos Minutos Cuando Nació ) Con Unas Orejas De Conejo Negras Tan Pequeñas Que Podría Esconderlas En Su Cabellera .

Así Es Ese Era Taílo, _Taílo Triviño Bodoque _

Aunque Su Verdadero Nombre Tendría Que Ser_ Saíto Manguera Bodoque _Pero Gracias a DiosQue No Lo Es

Los Segundos En Esta Línea Son Los _"Gemelos"_ nacidos Del Mismo Parto Pero Tan Diferentes Tanto Física Como Mental Mente

Empezando Con Tj un Pelirrojo De Piel Morena de Sonrisa sincera y De Vestimenta Sencilla Pantalones De Mezclilla Camisetas De Colores y Su Inseparable Chamarra Café y Con el Gorrillo Negro Aunque Su Nombre Verdadero Era Tulio Junior Bodoque Triviño Aunque Era Mejor Llamarlo _"Tj"_ Porque De Lo Contrario Si Le Llamabas Por Su Nombre El Te Daba Una Pequeña Advertencia con Una Inocente Sonrisa:

"_Me Llamas Por Mi Nombre Otra Vez y Tu Mas Grade Secreto Saldrá En el Noticiero , créeme Lo Puedo Hacer Pero Estoy Seguro Que No Lo Volverás a ser y Sera Mejor Que Me Llame Tj mi Joven amigo Porque De Lo Contrarió me veré obligado a Ser Malo Con Tigo "_

Fuera De Eso Era Un Todo Un angelito Con La Inocencia De Cualquier Niño exécto Que Tenia Una Mente Muy Picara El Joven Pillo y Un Amor No Correspondido (Aun) Como El Hermano Mayor Cuidar a Su Hermana De Los Peligros y También De Las Maldades De Que Misma Provocada era Un Deber y Un Privilegio pero Para Que Negar, el También Era Cómplice En Las maldades De Su Hermanita Porque Aveses Quería Sentir La Maldad de sentirse

…

_Travieso._

La Tercera En Esta Generación Era

_Cindy Talía Bodoque Triviño_ Un Chica De Once años Piel Blanca Cabello Gris Entrecortado Con Una Tonalidad Mas Oscura Ojos Dorados y Unas Simpáticas Orejad De Conejo en Una De Estas Llevaba Un Arete en forma de Dado Su Vestimenta antigua era Una Camisa Negra Con Rayas Bancas(A diferencia De La Camisa De Su "Mami") Con Mangas Cortas y Con Un Pantalón morado, ahora Los Tiempos an Cambiado ahora Era Una Camiseta Negra Con Dos Flanjas Blancas De arriba a Bajo y En Medio De del Pecho De igual Color Blanco Llevaba La Cabeza del Símbolo Playboy y Con Una Pantalón Azul Marino Casi Rayando AL Negro Con Un Cinturón De Cuero Negro Doble EN Equis Con La Ervilla Con Forma De Una Luna Llena En Un Orificio Del Cinturón Tenia Una Cadenita De Ora De Esta Colgaba Su arete De Dedo Dando a Entender Que aun Sentía algo De_ Respeto y Cariño_ Asia Su Madre Ósea Bodoque y Para Finaliza Unos Tenis Comunes Grises Bastante viejos Pero Muy Cómodos

Poseía Un Buen Corazón Pero Malicioso y Un Poco Codicioso, Un Alma Rebelde Pero Muy Valiente Con Una Mente Lista y Sencilla Pero Un Poco Sobresaliente al Momento De a ser alguna travesura y Si Nada Me Interrumpe Quisiera Contarte Una.

_Santiago Chile, sábado ,2:29 PM curso de verano y Hospital psiquiátrico juvenil ámbar-WLTZ_

Los Gemelos Triviño Salían de Un Curso De Vacaciones Forzado Era Un Castigo Impuesto Por Sus Padres Por Una Broma De Talía Pero Esa Es Otra Historia, Continuemos Con Esta Como Dije Salían De un edificio gris y simple, un poco lúgubre pero muy normalito, también sus instalaciones son simplonas, y Los Maestros Eran Antipáticos y Muy aburridos (A Nadie e justa ESTAR Encerrado en una escuela Tanto jóvenes y Sorpresivamente tanto maestros)

_Arrrrgggggh! Solo an Pasado 3 Días y ya Quiero arrancarme El Cabello,¡Juan Calos me las va Pagar Todas!_Talía Lanzaba Puñetazos al aire apretando Los Dientes

_S-SI A ¿A quien se Le ocurre Combinar un curso intensivo de Estudios y Un Hospital psiquiátrico juvenil?_ Mientras Jugaba un Juego Portátil _N-Necesito mas Pokebolas…_

_ Ala "Cosa" Que la Invento_ Respondía Secamente

Cruzaron Unas Cuadras Mientras Murmuraban Cosas Sin Sentido hasta Detenerse En Una Construcción ahí Sola avía Una ….

_A-a-aplanadora _ Susurro el de La Capucha una De Las Primeras Cosas Con La Que Relaciono La Maquina Fue el Objeto de una de los avatares del software VOCALOID2

….

_Rin y Len Kagamine_

_Y una de Sus Canciones Más "Aplastantes"_

_Road Roller_

_En Esta canción aparecen con su aplanadora, si no hacen lo que dicen los aplastaran._

Su Mente Empezó a Buscar La Tonada Tan _"Atrapado"_ Estaba Que Solo Una Voz Pudo Despertarlo De Su Trance

_¡ Mira Hermano, El Corral De La aplanadora Esta abierta y Voy Entrar!_

Oooh Claro el primer Pensamiento de Talía Fueron

_Adrenalina y Devoción _

El Pelirrojo Temiendo Por La Integridad La Siguió y Una Vez Que ya Estuvo Cerca Bastante Cerca No Supo Cuando Pero Ya Estaba Dentro Con Su Hermana Dentro De La Cabina

_N-No se Como Pude Treparme así_

_Yo Tampoco y Lo Ignoro, ¡Mira Las Llaves! Están Puestas, ¿Qué Dices Si Echamos a Correr a Este Nene?_ Poniéndole una Mano en el Hombro y Zangoniandolo _Yo Conduzco_

_No ¡Yo Conduciré La Road Roller!_ Dijo Quitándose Su Capucha y Bajando Su Sierre Mostrando Una Camiseta Morada Oscura Con Una Estrella Negra Mostrando Una Sonrisa Socarrona y Unos de Actuar antes de Pensar _y Yo Conozco La Tonada Perfecta_ Saco un mini Estéreo y Puso Las Manos En Los Controles _Dale Talía_ Sonrió de igual manera y Soltó Su Grito De Guerra _!EEEEEEEEEESTAAAAAAAMOOOOS AAAAAAAAAAAL AAAAAIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEEE!_ Y Le Dio Play

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanadora**_

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanadora**_

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanadora**_

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanadora**_

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanadora**_

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanadora**_

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanadora**_

El Once añero Odio FUERTEMENTE el acelerador y Dio Impulso Con Las Paleras Destruyendo el Corral y Parte De La Pista Acabando Con La Valla De Metal Entro ala Calle-Pista Cruzando La Cuadra

_Yiiiiiiijaaaaaaaah_

_**Len: A ti que nos trajiste desde la casa Crypton-corp**_

_**Rin: Ire con nuestro orgullosamente querido coche para que tu mecanismo de aceptación por nosotros se arregle**_

La Tonelada De La Rueda destruirla el Pavimento Dejando Grietaras y Ceras Raspadas Los Patones Se arrojaban a Ellas. Y algunos niños Gritaban _"Mira Mami el Desfile llego"_

Pronto Llegaron a Un Vecindario muy Tranquilo o ese Momento Lo Era…

_**Len: Todo lo que sea una molestia, nosotros estallaremos en su contra (niña)**_

_**Rin: Mueve esto, oye tu! Vamos a meternos en esto? Tu casa tiene cochera verdad?**_

_**AMBOS: A Todos en Crypton, Gracias por criarnos hasta ahora  
>Pero ahora es tiempo de dejar el nido y comenzar nuestro viaje<br>Con la APLANADORA!**_

Al finalizar La Calle avía Una Colina Muy Bajada

_Oye Tj, ¿Qué esa No Es La Colina preferida Para Los Skates?_ Pregunto La OjiDorada Recordando Como Una Vez Su Primo Rabanin Les Dio un "Tour" Por Su Territorio Pero ahorita el se Encontraba En Una Gira Por E.U.A con Su Banda de Rock_ ¡SSSIIII! PERO NO Importa la Road Roller Pude Con Esto, ¿Verdad Que Si Mamacita?_ Acariciando el Tablero De Peluche

_**Len: Sentirse aplastado dentro del oscuro empaque dificulta respirar  
>Rin: Apresúrate y sácanos de aquí, ten por seguro que ayudaremos a cantar bien!<br>Len: Lanzados en Hokkaido, ahora comprados por ti y somos instalados  
>Rin: Es el conmovedor momento, e incluso nos trajiste algo para comer, gracias!<br>Len: Bit por bit el modo en que nos tratas se esta poniendo mal..No nos trajiste almuerzo hoy, oye!  
>Rin: Hombre, dame una recompensa! Te hemos ayudado haznos cantar una buena canción, si!<br>Len: Si tu no vas a darnos almuerzo, lo obtendremos de tu disco duro!  
>Rin: Como? Asustado? Escúchanos y prepáranos un almuerzo decente!<strong>_

_**AMBOS: Haznos cantar gentil y perfectamente o sino nos enojaremos! (contigo)**_

_**No somos niños delincuentes, si dices tales cosas otra vez nos desquitaremos!  
>Con nuestra APLANADORA!<br>**_

_agárrate Bien El Estomago, No Quiero Que Uses Mi Capuchón Como Tu Contenedor De Vomito_

_Ugg…Trata…Bug RE_ Con Una Mano Cubriendo Su Mano_ M-m-mira un Poco Mas y Llegamos al ala Escuela De Taílo ¿Lo Recogemos?

_Tarde O Temprano Ibas a TENER Una buena Idea, Claro_

_Gracias, ¡Oye Tengo Muchas Buenas Ideas Un Ejemplo Es Esta _

_Claaaaaroooo_

_Lo Entiendo Sin el sarcasmo _

Hablaba y Hablaba y después Escribía Palabras y Se paseaba Como León Enjaulado Por el aula , Revisando Que Tomaran Nota ,Tomaran Nota y Qué No Durmieran y así Se Repetía El Ciclo Durante Esas Ultimas 2 Horas

_**Yo Podría ase algo Mejor perooo Nooo….**_

El Pobre Taílo Parecía Ceder ante Sus Ojos y Entregarse a los Brazos De Morfeo Peo No Quería Dormir así Que Escribía Cosa Oraciones en su Cuaderno Total El Profe Las Quería En Ingles Escribía Cosas a Diestra y Siniestra El Chiste El Ingles Estaba Tan Desconectado Del Mundo Que Ni siquiera Savia Lo Que Plasmaba:

_"First They Shackle Your Feet_

_Then They Stand You in A Line_

_Then They Beat You like Meat_

_Then They Grab You by Your Mind"_

_About_ _10 yrs later and i finally get it! __"_

_Pips, pass Thaí, Thai, ¡Taílo _

_Mmmm ¿Que Quieres Leandro?, ¿Qué No Vez Que Estoy Tratando De Evitar Que Las Sensuales Sirenas Me Seduzcan Asia el Mar De Los Sueños?_

Voltio Asia Su Compañero de Pupitre un Muchacho De 20 Años  
>Piel Alvina Ojos Rojizos Cereza Cabello Blanco Perfectamente Peinado En Una Cola De Caballo Dejando Suelto Unos Mechones muy Delgados En Su Frente Y también EN La Frente Unos Mechoncitos También Muy Delgados Color Negro Carbón y Unas Simpáticas orejitas Puntiagudas Caídas Color Bancas De Perro En Su Cabeza con el uniforme del Colegio era una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros formales, un cinturón formal y unos zapatos mocasines. Además, la camisa blanca iba acompañada de una incómoda corbata color negra.<p>

_Puedes Llamarme Loco Pero Vi a Mis Cuñados En Una Aplanadora Por La Ventana Del Pasillo Cuando Regresaba Del Wáter_

_Muy Estas Crazzy…._ Pero Se Detuvo al Escuchar la Pieza Y Ver Pasar La Maquina Constructora.

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanadora!**_

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanadora!**_

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanadora!**_

_**Amarilla y gorda aplanador**_

_T-T-Teacher, ¿I can be absent, need to go to nursing wing?_ Se Volteo Asia Su Cuñado _C-C-C-C-Chuachin_

_?_Lo atendió El Novio De Su Primo Temeroso a que Se Desmallara, Esté Sin Embargo Le arrojo Su Teléfono Celular _Llama a Mis Padres.

Un Pareja De Casados Por Muchos años Acaba De Tener El Acto Sexual y En Esto Momentos Se Dedicaban a Descansar El Mayor Un Hombre Mayor De 48 años, Cabello Gris, Piel Con algunas Canas blancas y Unos Extravagantes Ojos Dorados Recostado Sobre El Estaba Su Compañero Un Hombre De 46 años, Pelirrojo, Piel Un poco Morena Y con unos Hermosos Ojos Abrazándolo Fuertemente Sonrojado Bañado En Sudor Con Los Labios Entreabiertos De Esta Caía Un Poco De Baba y Su Cabello Estaba Alborotado Era Realmente _Delicioso_ Tanto Que Tenia Ganas De Despertarlo y Asele Nuevamente El amor De Una Sádica y amorosa, Pero No No Quería a Despertar a Su Conejito.

Oh No el Teléfono Lo aria

El Primero En Despertar Fue Bodoque, Tenia el Sueño Ligero Apretó Los Ojos y Tomo el auricular

_Gggrrrr Aaaloo...Ah, Hola Chuachin…..No No, No Interrumpes Nada, ¿Qué Si Estoy Bien?, Bueno Podría Decir Que Llegue al noveno Cielo y Casi Toco Las Estrellas Mamuja…. ¡Espera Que? ,¿U-UNA APLANADORA?...ACASO Taílo….No….¿Entonces?...

"_Alo… ¿Señor Bodoque?"_

_¡, !

_**WryyyyY! X3AMBOS: A todos en Crypton, Gracias a todos por criarnos hasta ahora  
>Ahora el tiempo ha llegado de dejar el nido y empezar nuestro viaje<br>Con la APLANADORA!**_

_Creo Que Ya Se Como Controlar la Road Roller_

_-Si, Ya No as Golpeado ningún indrante, Eso Buena Señal ¿No?_

_Sabes Que Creo Que Podría Impresionar a Yuko-San Con Mi aplanadora, Hermana Pasa algo Parece Que Vieras Visto a Un Fantasma O Peor a mi Mama_

Volteo a Su Hermana Estaba En Estado De Shock Con Ojos Vacios Con Una Expresión De Miedo y apuntaba Con Su Temblorosa Mano Asia adelante el De La Capucha Miro Asia Delante

Ahí En Medio De La Calle De Brazos Cruzados Con Una Expresión Sombría De Ultra Tumba Estaba Juan Carlos, Su Madre o Mas bien Su Verdugo No Se Necesitaba Tener Un IQ Sobresaliente Para Leer Su Mirada Estaba Claro.

_¿Los Condenados Tienen alguno Ultimo Deseo?_

Estaba Claro Lo Que Los _"Gemelos"_ deseaban

_Si su señoría Queremos una _Road Roller.__

**FIN**

La Canción Se Llama Es mi aplanadora

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
